


Wanting

by GlassesG33k



Series: Mork [2]
Category: Mork & Mindy, Mork And Mindy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8551840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: Mork wants intimacy so terribly ... but can his very soul take it?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story Note = Vulgar the enforcer. When the sacred flame is lit then you hear what sounds like Earth’s Coo-coo clock. And there's sirens and Vulgar comes to torture you. They march you up to the sacred crawl and stretch you out and tickle you by candle light. Orkan's can't take any kind of intense pleasure and this is the worst! It is said that your very cells vibrate so fast you explode!

**Wanting**

A Mork&Mindy Short

Part 2

~=~=~=~=~  
“Mindy,” Mork drank in the T-Shirt covered shoulders before him, to shy to do more than glance up, taking sips of the side of the face before him. “I'd like to kiss my friend.”  
Cheeks, smooth, soft, came near, he leaned in his lips ever so close … getting a snippet away, a mere second, breath, his lips nearly upon skin-  
Darkness, nothing.  
“Mork! Mork!”  
“Yes sir!?” Mork stood at attention, Orson needing him. “You can-”  
Everything Mork had learned of started to slide through his mind, “not”.  
_Wars, famine, pain, dancing, laughter, joy, ebullience!_  
“Expe-” Orson's voice droned on, through his visions.  
_Building, tearing down, loss, birth, gifts._  
“-rie-” Deep and meaningful, vibrating.  
_Colors and music, bright and bold, vibrating with life!_  
“-nce”  
_shyness, being an outsider, unwanted,_  
“Emo-” Orson's voice began to blur with the sounds of Earthling's, all he'd learned of them, gone through, had experienced himself.  
“tion.”  
_acceptance, friendship, connection._  
His own planet swam into view and with it, _loneliness,_  
_Embarrassment,_ how he'd been brought up upon the high stage as humans would call it,  
_torture._  
When the candle was lit. Calling the great tickler; Vulgar!  
The one who all Orkan’s feared.

 

**_Outcast._ **

 

How he'd been taken by Orson,  
_Rejected, refused._  
Been as if fired out, a projectile himself,

 

Spit out.

 

On another planet.

 

**Gone.**

 

He looked up to the sky, emerging from his egg, the one that had brought him here.  
Searching for his existence, his life.

 

He searched.

 

**Darkness.**

 

 **All was darkness** … the sky.

 

He could not find it.  
Mork kissed his finger tip and pointed.

 

“Good bye,” he whispered and did his best to smile.  
He didn't know it at the time, but he was on the verge of tears, something it had taken an Earthling, a “Human” as they called themselves for him to learn, to find.

 

Mork's eyes stayed on the sky, the vast sucking void of nothingness; searching, seeing nothing but stars, hoping Oneida would be bright enough to show, highlight his own knowledge. But none were bright enough, not from this far away.  
All were pinpoints, and nothing more.  
Not even showing, pointing the way to get back.  
(And this was a rental egg anyway. This would not bring him back even if he asked the machine too.)

 

“Muwah!” Mork awoke, covered in sweat! He was on the couch, trying to blend in and sleep as the Earth-Humans did on this planet, during this time period at least.  
He looked down at his arms, they were shaking, he was covered and felt hot but his body was shaking nonetheless. He worried that it might be that one flu virus that he'd been warned of from the purple planet.  
He rubbed his face, trying to calm himself. He was a flood of emotions! And that was it, he was not sick in body, but was instead bothered in mind. This wasn't the first time he'd been awakened by these stirrings. These … “feelings” as Mindy had called them.  
Though they'd never been this strong, nor caused him to … he'd never seen such vivid images.  
They were getting more vibrant, deepening and brightening in color and sound, in … feeling.  
He rubbed his face again and ripped the covers off.  
Mork wished he had something better to describe it all with, his vocabulary so lacking, so inept, so pitiful.  
He shoved himself to his feet and went over to the kitchen to get some water. He splashed up, loving the cool of the liquid on his face and head as he ran his hair under the faucet. He drank heartily and when done, let himself rest, hanging his head and letting his forearms rest on the edge of the sink. This was becoming too much, far too much.  
He'd been having these “talking” … “musical” … “pictures”, just like on the T.V. but far worse! More like HE was living them! Going through everything! He could feel it on his skin, the … “sensations” as he touched, and breathed and … _**lived**_ through these … these “images” in his head.  
He hadn't said a word to Mindy, she would think him insane and probably tell him to “get out now!” and say things like, “oh! You creep! You-you oddity!” and who knows what.  
Mork looked up, not sure what passed for normal here, but he was doing his best to not stick out. It was sticking out and being different that had sent him here, if he screwed this up then he was toast! Orson would probably be punished also, along with others who were high up and in charge of his case, but none so as Orson, since he was “Personally involved with Mork”.  
But what did they have to worry about, Mork would be tickled, then “put to rest” in other words killed, or maybe just “Lost to the great unknown” as the Orkan's called it.  
Mork shivered and looked around … not knowing what else to do he went back to bed. But this time he went to the closet, it was best to sleep normally. It would keep the oddities at bay.  
It wasn't long and he was fast asleep again.  
“I can't!” Mork clutched his fists tight, yelling into the darkness of his mind. Orson's presence was everywhere around him.  
“I CAN'T!”  
No one answered.  
“There's no way I can learn about Earthlings and NOT experience their emotions! There is no way for me to forgo one part of their culture when I am living IT!” He rocked side to side by the force of his yell.  
Still there was no response. He rocked some more waiting, when there was no response, he continued, trying to help his case.  
“There is no way for me to not feel when I am IN it!”  
Suddenly he was running, full out pell mell, his whole being leaning forward in striving. A rush of flight shot through him, his life was in danger!  
He reached forward, first one arm then the other, each time he had to pull back with one arm and pump, as if swinging his arms forward helped him run faster!  
“Run Mork!” Mindy's voice yelled out to him, “RUN!”  
He did, pumping his legs as fast as they'd go, it wasn't fast enough! He couldn't make his limbs move forward quickly enough, his pace seeming to pick up but slow at the same time!  
“ACK!” Mork shook, awaking to his head whipping back and forth flinging what felt like cold sweat everywhere! He popped open the doors to the closet and got himself down, collapsing onto his butt.  
*Huff! Huff! GASP! HUFF* He grabbed his chest, it was burning, like it had on that one planet.  
He let his body slide, puddle of goo like, till he was on his back, staring up at the ceiling.  
The darkness was less than it was when he'd first woken up, but the light was still not strong, it was still far before morning on Earth in this part of the planet.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Time went on and Mork's feelings, his … whatever these were grew. Then one day he … well.

 

“Come on Mork we're gonna be late!” Mindy lifted the picnic basket off the counter, done packing it.  
“Gimme a minute!” Mork grabbed his space suit boots and came running, “I'm ready!”  
“Oh! What are you wearing?”  
“Well, you said we were going hiking-so I got my boots.”  
“No Silly!” Mindy pointed, “I meant the boots that I got you from my Dad.”  
“Oh, those,” Mork turned and went over, taking his own fine fitting items off. Not only was the name for foot protection funny on this planet, the way that humans fit their walking gear was odd too. He crammed his feet into the items, not liking how hard the bottoms were and how they stabbed into his feet, the hard leather cutting into the sides of his peds.

 

They drove for quite a ways and then got out of the slow earth vehicle. It was then that Mindy informed him that they'd be “hiking”. She got out, asked him to grab the basket of food and apparently, according to Mindy they were "off!”

 

They hiked and saw the wondrous beauty that this planet held, all in nooks and crannies. From a distance it looked like Earth had nothing to offer, but if you were to land you'd see there was more, not much; at least nothing to really keep one's attention. But this outing was showing Mork that there was a bounty of items one would never expect to find. Mindy showed him how all you had to do was turn over a “rock” or dig around an old decaying “log” to find life. Everything on this planet was hidden, not easily seen unless you searched for it, and even then only if you knew how and where to search.  
Mork looked at Mindy realizing how “humans” seemed to be the same, having so much in them. So intricate, so detailed, yet plain and boring, downright normal on the surface. To find out what beauties lay beneath you had to actually speak to them, get to know them, almost orally attempt to dive into their very souls to find the vast variety of life. Mork looked at Mindy's perfectly smooth and soft seeming skin, wondering what was beneath her exterior … was she thinking about him?  
(Just as he was always thinking about her? … That was one of the things he noticed about himself now, he seemed to have a constant and never ending thought, or thoughts of her. Almost like a running dialogue, or application in the background, like his mind was keeping tabs on her, always aware of where she was, what she was doing and what she could possibly be thinking. Mork chalked it up to being vigilant, needing to know how to act and using her as his best way to gauge if he as “doing good” or not. Making sure he wasn't going to far and endangering himself of being kicked out of her dwelling place. )  
Mork turned back to what he was doing, trying to keep his mind on the task at hand.  
“Oh wow lookit that!” Mork pointed to two small fuzzy animals not far from them.  
“Oh!” Mindy crouched, taking in what he had seen.  
It was amazing the hidden items on this planet, he had no idea the great variety and detail of everything, each and every item being so complex and yet simple at the same time. He did his best to take samples, photographs and recordings, all of which would earn him great marks from Orson. Mindy showed him how to search out bugs and Mork did his best calling to the “Birds” as Mindy called them in the trees.  
He talked to plants, giving Mindy quite a giggle.  
He smiled back at her, confused, it was odd that humans couldn't hear the plants, understand their answers.  
He gained a lot of information from some of the oldest items, and the middle aged ones too, the trees. They told him things that none of the more young inhabitants knew about it seemed, such as Mindy.  
It soon grew tiring trying to listen to Mindy and the whole of the forest they were in and he had to tell the ones who were not Mindy to please let him be for a bit, he had to listen to her. When they asked why he said that she could not hear them and he was supposed to be blending in with the Earthlings, the Humanoids of this planet. He was sent here to study them also.  
They gave their well wishes and then he did his best to cut them off from his ears.  
It wasn't easy though, they became a dull roar in the back of his mind.  
He did his best to pay attention to her, and not get distracted. He was good at concentrating, thankfully.

 

After a while Mindy decided that it was time for lunch and Mork was glad to stop for a while, his feet were hurting terribly it was awful! He plopped himself down with a groan and Mindy noticed, her head coming up from what she was doing. She stilled instantly and watched him closely, a look Mork couldn't describe on her face.  
_'And that's another thing!'_ Mork's mind said, _'if I'm not supposed to experience emotions how am I supposed to tell when someone is saying something they can't express!? This is the way these primitive people communicate! How am I supposed to learn about them if I don't learn how to communicate with them as they do!?'_  
_'Oh shut up!'_ Mork thought back and did his best to hide his inner thoughts.  
_'Simpletons, not using mind to mind speech!'_ his inner voice thought back at him.  
On Ork, Orakn's usually just downloaded what they thought into each other's minds. Only those who were deemed dangerous like Mork were kept out of the loop. Forced to connect only through means that were primitive, such as talking in one's mind with another being, similar to as the Earthlings did here, except more intimate. Orson said it was best they did it that way because that was more or less how he'd be communicating with Earthlings.  
Mork now saw that maybe it was a way for Orson to lessen the blow to Mork's ego. … Orson had said though that it was to have him practice as best as they could to make sure he didn't screw up.  
Either way having to be cut off from others was being dammed to loneliness and isolation so great most would grab an egg, or their own means of transport and leave,“disappearing” into the “void of space” an area that no Orkan dared get near.  
Now Mork had been sent into that void and was living in one of the planets, or one of the more “hospitable” planets. Orkans had long ago decided space was not a place for them, too stupid and vapid nothing of any worth being out there. Earth especially was of the lesser colonies of beings, a very entertaining race, its T.V. signals being greatly loved throughout the galaxy and a puzzle to be lost over, but as the signals had shown, no intelligence of any kind. Each earthling being in Black and White and having to speak with their mouths. Odd.  
Very odd.  
Since he had been deemed “entertaining”, even by Mork's own description, it was seen as fitting for him to be sent here to “study” these primitive beings, or that's what Orson had said and the other high ups had alluded to.  
“You'll blend in quite well there Mork.”  
Mork was starting to think that his planet Ork, might be a bit conceited  
And the other thing he just realized, he had to take an Orkan sanctioned egg, one the government had programmed for him to even get here; supposedly there was no way for a mere single Orkan to plot out a truly correct course to here or anywhere easily, on their own.  
And it was beyond dangerous.  
…  
Mork realized, those others who'd escaped had actually either purposefully or inadvertently committed suici-“Mork!” Mindy was waving her hand in front of his face,  
“Oh!” Mork jumped back, “Sorry Earthln-I-ah, Min, Mindy,” Mork bowed his head respectfully.  
Mindy gave what Mork assumed was an angry smirk, as if trying to not smile? He cocked his head to the side, it was very strange.  
“You don't have to call me Earthling, Mindy's fine, that's my name you know.”  
“Oh I know, I was just seeing if you remembered, Arh! Arh!” Mork made some moves, to offset the embarrassing social blunder, hoping they were the correct ones, according to the T.V. that he'd watched they were.  
Mindy made a face then asked if his feet were hurting him.  
“Hurting?” Mork leaned forward.  
“Ah, yeah,” Mindy pointed, taking stuff out of the basket, “your feet.”  
Mork looked down at his two pods, of which like humans he used for walking, “ahh,”  
Mindy seemed to frown at him, now cocking her head to the side, “do you know what pain is?”  
Mork looked up, “no what is it?”  
“Well it's” Mindy waved her hand, “our word is pain, or ahh, Discomfort, what's yours?”  
“Ours?” Mork pointed to himself.  
“Yes, your word for pain.”  
“Well, I don't know what it is but if you could explain it-”  
“Well, I can't really, it's,” Mindy waved her hand over him and looked him up and down, “well, it's ...” She leaned forward and pinched his arm.  
“Ouch!” Mork grabbed where she'd pinched.  
She smirked back at him, arching her brow, “that's pain.”  
“Ohhh!” Mork nodded, “ah, yeah, I knew what pain was I just didn't know it hurt!” he moved his feet out from under himself. Earthlings had an odd way of sitting; piling their feet, or peds up underneath themselves and resting their … what they called “backsides” upon them.  
“Yes they do … feel what you showed me, but different,” he thought for a minute, “it's ...” it was hard to describe, “a tingling?” he looked up into her face, “like stars in my feet, or ah my shoes. Stars in my shoes.” he looked down, Mindy giggling again, “and they do hurt but many infinitesimal points all over just like you showed me, on a great scale, far more intense and deep. Almost an … A-ch-ing?” he sounded out, trying to get the word right.  
“Ahh!” Mindy lifted her head and waved at his peds, “here.”  
“Huh?” Mork leaned to the side, not sure what she wanted, as if she expected him to pop his feet off for her. He didn't dare, not in the presence of a stranger such as her. They barely knew each other!  
And she was no … “Hospital-icain” as Mork thought it was called here on earth, someone who took care of the ill and infirmed.  
After a minute Mork had to ask, “you want my feet?” he pointed at them.  
Mindy outright laughed now, it sent a … flood of.... as if liquid was inside of him and washing through him but it was a wonderful feeling … “warm” … was this called “warm”?  
“No silly! Your shoes! I want you to give me your shoes! Here!” she reached forward.  
“My shoes!” Mork stood up to get away, “why would you want my shoes!? My feet would be bare!”  
“I want to make sure Dad put the linings in them. He always takes them out to make sure they dry. I had them laying there...” She went silent and looked up at Mork, “oh. You didn't put the linings in did you,” she looked at him.  
“Linings?”  
“Yes. Their insoles? Ahh,” Mindy leaned back, “their cushioning so your feet don't get sore,” she looked back at his feet now, “here,” she waved her hand, “just pop one off, lemme look.”  
Mork studied her for a minute, not sure if she meant his peds, or foot or his shoes now. After a minute he decided to obey and pointed at his shoe and she nodded. He undid the laces and did his best, grunting to get the darn ped covering off.  
After a minute it came and Mindy made a 'Whoo!' noise waving at her nose.  
“Well, I can tell you've been using them!” she smiled giggling.  
“Ah, yes,” Mork smiled back not sure what she was talking about. He handed the shoe over, glad he had guessed right. Mork wondered … Orkan’s usually breathed and burped with their feet, it was why they were so reluctant to submerge them in what this planet called “water”.  
Mindy took the item and dug through it very much like the forest creatures he'd observed, she seemed to be very interested with the inside of the pe-foot covering.  
“Yep, Mork!” She whined, “I told you!” she handed it back to him, “the insoles were right next to the hiking boots, no wonder you're hurting and have been behaving so oddly. I'd be grumbling too if I was having to endure what you've been through today!” she seemed exasperated.  
“I'm sorry,” Mork put the covering back on, not sure what was wrong.  
“Well, I'll have to look at your feet when I get home.”  
Mork could feel his own brows go high now, just like her's usually did. This was beyond anything he could think of, someone else getting near him. On Ork no one touched each other, not for any reason. The only things Orakn's physically touched were machines, and items, not each other. Their connections were mental only, it was how they kept each other company. Another reason for Mork being sent here, he was seen as “exhibiting lower actions” things he'd learned from watching so much Earthling signals, or T.V. as they called it here. He was one of the few Orkan’s who actually did touch other Orkan’s, a mere batting or brush, but it still meant a lot to him, and obviously to those he had interacted with. The few he'd found who also thought at least somewhat like him. Sadly he was about the only one caught though, he had no idea what had happened to the others throughout recent history who'd also, like him been caught. As far as he knew he was the first and only one to be sent to another planet, and Earth especially. No one had been sent _**here**_ before, though many had wanted to and all of Orkan society was curious, so they figured if they were going to explore space this was a good planet to start with. As far as Mork could tell it was tough, but going very well, at least from this end.  
Mork worried if Mindy touching his feet would be okay or not … but he was on another planet, and the goal was to blend in.  
“I bet you got some pretty bad blisters going on,” Mindy nodded, taking out some “wet napkins” as she called them, and wiping her hands off, “don't worry though, a foot bath and you'll be right as rain.”  
_'Foot bath? Right as rain?'_ Mork cocked his head to the side. If he’d learned anything the “Foot Bath” didn’t sound safe, at all.  
Mindy tossed the little “nappy” items aside, as if littering were common here and started to dig into the large basket she'd had him carry.  
“Of course after today a good long bath would probably be better,” she smiled at him, and went about setting up the picnic.  
They sat, eating, enjoying everything in (for Mork) an uncomfortably odd silence.  
Afterwards they packed up and Mindy brought him to the edge of some “water” as they called it here.  
As they went she told him that this was called a “babbling brook”.  
“Why does it talk?” Mork asked, but Mindy just laughed.  
“No, it doesn't talk, not like us,” she waved between herself and him, “not as far as I can tell.”  
Mork listened and as far as he could tell it was speaking, many and various things, so great it was as though it was a room full of “people”, or “Humans” as they called themselves. He slowly sat down on a large rock listening.  
“Nice huh,” Mindy smiled at him and he smiled back.  
He couldn't make out entire paragraphs, it was all just snippets and whatnot, maybe this was why humans called it “babbling” because it did, very much so.  
After a while she stood and motioned for him to stand also. He did and they went off, walking by a “waterfall”.  
Mindy reached out and took his hand, and she looked up. It was getting dark out now, very dark and you could just see the beginnings of stars above the edge where the liquid fell off the cliff.  
Right in-between the trees on either side.  
Mork looked down at her hand and watched it for a moment.  
A song he'd heard recently wafted through his ears,  
_**The things we did!**_  
_**Obscene!**_  
He studied their hands intensely not sure if this was okay, Orson would definitely say no.  
He felt a connection then, as if her very inner core was meeting his, and melding with it; as if this were some mating ritual as on one of the planets he'd visited. He liked it very much, her core, softness, kindness, so spongy and wonderful. He wondered, worried that they were mating now and he had no idea. If they were he should be taking pictures and making a full report and study of it, he watched their hands … but he just couldn't bring himself to move much less think right now, as if his very mind was stopped, in a full lock up or glitch. All he could see when trying to start a report was a white wall.  
He wiggled his hand but she moved hers and then he felt it, her fingers sliding, knitting in between his!  
He felt his eyes bug and gasped, unable to exhale!  
He looked up to the small gap between the trees wishing Orson could save him and extremely grateful that he had no idea, was not here nor had any knowledge of it at all!  
The shame!  
Extreme overcoming shame!  
Mork looked for his planet  
and could not find it.  
~*~*~*~

 

Well, that's all I've got for this one. Hope you all liked, if you did leave a kudos.

Thanks! =-) *waves!* =-)


End file.
